Wars of Light and Dark: The Mandalorian Wars
by Red Dog Krim
Summary: A man, ripped from his own time and space, is destined to change the lives of those around him, but can he change history at the same time? Will any attempts he makes alter things for the better, or for the worse? Will he remember anything, or everything that he needs to know in time to even consciously make an the attempt? - Insert of a created character that was born on Earth.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note:** I missed the two year anniversary for this story by a month… pity. Ohh well, here we go again with a revised and extended version of 'The Wars of Light and Dark: Mandalorian Wars'. There aren't too many changes to the story early on, aside from an added chapter here or there. The real 'extensions' happen when I started to rush the original. Release times should occur at roughly the same time every week assuming I don't become incapacitated on a more permanent basis… or die. Both of which would be bad… probably.

I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** This will be the only time I say that I don't own the Star Wars Franchise in any way… sorry, my snappy line generator is broken.

**Prologue**

**Fate and Future**

**Date: *static* *static***

Logan's day had started out fine, and yet, it had somehow ended in this horrible situation. The events blazed through his mind in a matter of no more than two seconds. He had awoken, like always, to the sound of the incessant rooster alarm blaring out of the speakers on his cell phone. Groggily, he had crawled into a sitting position on his bed. "Hon? You have to leave so early?" A muffled female voice came from behind him. His Fiancé sat up and wrapped her arms around him while he tried to wipe some of the grog from his eyes. Blearily he stared down the hall at the bathroom while his body yelled at him to say 'to hell with it all' and fall back asleep, that it was only 6:30, but he had already been late twice that month and his boss was an ornery bastard.

"Yeah, I got early call and a double shift today, but I'll be back in time for tonight." He said while gingerly unwrapping her arms from around him. Before getting up he turned around and gave her a short kiss then moved on to his morning routine. His unsteady foot falls were assisted by a hand pressing lightly against the uneven surface next to him as he walked down the bookshelf lined hallway. His job as small time security guard gave him plenty of time to read. The books had no real set genre to them; there was Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Historical, Text Books, Foreign Languages, weapons, etc.

He was in the bathroom for no more than fifteen minutes before walking out fully awake, with neatly combed blonde hair, a finely trimmed beard, and ready for his very mundane job. His Fiancé was a nurse, and it was rare for them to get a date night like tonight. After one final glance back into the bedroom to see her completely out of it already, a smirk spread across his face while he grabbed his latest book then headed out the front door.

Ahhh donuts… the breakfast of champions, mostly couch champions, but Champions the less. He hadn't expected much for the day, but it was even more boring than usual watching the live feed of a group of warehouses that rarely saw any traffic at all. He was lucky to have the job really, it was rather well paying. Personally, he had absolutely no idea what he was guarding in the complex of buildings. There were three two man shifts, but one of the guys had called in the day before with the flu. He was 'fortunate' enough to pull the man's shift, so he'd been stuck with the double today. As much as Logan hoped the man got better, he couldn't help but silently curse the missing guardsman inside of his head.

He finished off the now lukewarm cup of coffee before him and stared at the monitors once more before going back to his book only to be interrupted seconds later. "Oy, Logan it's your turn to take the rounds," a burly man said as he ran in slamming the door behind him. The brief span of time the hole had appeared in the otherwise sealed room had drained it of heat. That was the usual effect when it was in the lower twenties outside. A quick glance at the clock told him the man had rushed through his 30 minute shift, a whole 7 minutes early to be close to exact.

A small sigh and Logan marked his place then stood up. "Alright, I'm on it," he remarked as he threw on his oversized coat.

However, as he reached for the brass door knob the other man on his first shift spoke up. "'Deep Sea Life: An in Depth Study of its wonders'… Man, when are you going to bring in something more interesting again?"

"When you stop drinking that nasty decaf crap from the local grocery store," was the blonde's retort as he opened the door and left it ajar for longer than necessary to drain the remainder of heat from the room. It was a slight revenge for forcing him to go out into the below freezing temperatures so soon, but it gave him enough satisfaction for now.

Things were slow and quiet, though to be honest; in all his time here there hadn't been a single thing aside from that crazed squirrel that lived in the back tree and set off alarms at regular intervals. The round was thankfully nearly complete when he heard a crash come from the back building. A curse drifted from Logan's lips as he stopped in his tracks and listened intently for another noise, but nothing came. With a hasty yank he managed to pull his walkie out then called his 'companion' in the monitor room. "Hey, Shawn, check out all the camera's on building six. There was a loud crash."

A few moments passed and he got a call back. "Nothing there Logan, it's probably just one of those huge freaking icicles like on Building Three, but you'll have to check it out." Great, he would kill for something other than the damn stick he was allowed to carry, a taser at least… or, well anything really. Slowly, and with no small amount of trepidation, the blonde peeked around the corner to the back of building six. What greeted him was a kid, standing there in the snow with a ball of the fresh white powder in his hand. Without taking any more note of his surroundings; the kid wound up and threw it at the wall. After a loud 'thunk' some of the ice and snow collapsed down from the roof with a definitive crash. "Hey, Kid, what are you doing in here? How'd you get past the fence?"

The child turned to face him, a boy no older than seven, mostly covered by heavy clothing, yet his face was obviously rosy from being in the frigid temperatures for so long. The Kids hand moved up and wiped what Logan could only guess was snot from his face and stared at him. "Hey, I asked you a question." Logan stated and took a rather menacing step forward.

As if his movements were a cue, the kid turned to and sprinted away. Logan, being the good security guard that he was, took off after him as quickly as he could manage. The cloth enveloped kid was laughing happily and Logan's teeth clenched and he ran while biting back one curse after another. Rounding the corner back to Building five he slipped on some ice and fell to the ground. Frac, how was this kid so fast in all this damn other than liquid water? As he got to his feet he looked up at the kid who was standing a few feet away a snowball in his hand once more. Logan's eyes narrowed thinking '**he wouldn't dare**'…

The little brat smiled at him sadly throwing Logan a bit off. "This is not where your fate lies, t's not where your future lies," the kid said and hurled the snowball. Though the kid had thrown him off guard a bit with the creepy little speech, the ball of white powder was easily sidestepped. Logan raised his hand, finger pointing as if he was about to make a point, however, a loud _thunk_ resounded through the air from behind him…

Wait… _thunk…?_

_No…_ He glanced up as a sheet of snow and ice came crashing down onto him.

The next thing the blonde knew, he was back in the heated room getting a slight slap to the face. "Oi, I said wake up Logan." The ever familiar voice of Shawn reverberated and overpowered his sluggish senses. The slap helped too…

Hazel eyes opened slowly and painfully it felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to his head. "Yeah, yeah, I'm up. Hand me some headache medicine, I got a horrible one."

"Yeah fine, but what the hell were you doing out there?" the man questioned as he moved to respond to Logan's request.

"Was chasing some damn kid around the back side of the complex; not sure how he got in. Did you catch him?" Logan queried as he took the medicine.

"Er… what Kid?" Shawn looked a bit confused.

"The damn brat I was chasing around building six!" He exclaimed rather more than annoyed.

"Ehh… you… sure your head's feeling alright? I was watching you the whole time and you were the only one there. You stopped around building six and for nearly a minute, then for no reason, took off at a run."

"Shawn… I'm not up for your God forsaken jokes right now." Logan stated and turned to check out the security footage himself. A easy few buttons and he was rewinding the appropriate camera. After a few moments he stared at the monitor in confusion… the other man was… right. There really was no kid there. The blonde was sure there had been. That creepy delusional kid's last words still echoed in his mind and he tried to shake it away, but only made his headache that much worse.

"Anyways, my shifts up and Jose's coming in soon, so I'm out of here. I already told him what happened. Take care of yourself, alright?" Shawn more stated than asked as a bit of worry creeped into his voice.

Logan rubbed at his temples then stared hard at the security footage once again. He had it paused at just before he took off at a run. Hazel eyes blinked slowly like that would make the boy appear on screen and then replied. "Yeah… not a problem," Logan's hand was up in a brief almost dismissive wave.

Luckily, the rest of the day had gone by peaceful and easy, aside from the throbbing headache he had. Every time he went around Building six until he clocked out for the day he looked for traces of the kid, but didn't find a single one. Maybe it had all just been a hallucination, but he hadn't read up on anything like that caused by the cold. The two piles of snow and ice were there where the kid had thrown the snowballs, but those could have just fallen off by chance.

Regardless, it was time for his date with Clair, and she got angry when he was late… not that it seemed to bother her when she was the one slowing them down. The woman had that frustrating side to her like that, but he loved her oddities and faults too… most of the time.

She had been waiting for him at the house when he showed up twenty minutes late due to a small crash he came across on the way back. Traffic had been hell for about three miles. Clair was naturally angry, and though he knew that she knew it wasn't his fault, she seemed insistent on barraging him with 'if we're late we might lose our reservation.' The damn place required him to book it two weeks in advance. The price was equally gag inducing.

Needless to say, they were in a rush to get there, but he insisted on driving slow due to the horrid weather conditions that night. Black Ice on the roads was common and the probable cause of the wreck he had seen that afternoon.

Unfortunately, the small 'argument' had become about more than him being late and he knew not to try to defend himself too often lest he spark off something new. "You could try a little harder you know," was her most recent remark.

"Yes, I am aware Clair, but if I simply rush in then I could fail, rather than preparing for another year." Logan said back.

"You said that last year Logan." She huffed. "And look at the time. They've probably given our table away already. You could have found another way around the wreck and gotten back in some semblance of time. "

"My apologies for refraining from causing another accident," he replied with bitterness creeping into his tone. Ohhhh, he shouldn't have done that. He was quickly hit with another barrage about his inability to progress in any field of study and his inability to make up his mind on a real career while she had already started full time work as a nurse.

One thing led to another, and before you knew it he was just tired of it all. After the day he'd had, the headache still pounding into his mind incessantly, and the barrage he was putting up with currently; all while trying not to get them killed with streets full of idiots who didn't know how to drive in these conditions. "Fine how about we just turn back then?" He yelled back at her while taking his eyes from the road ahead and fixing them firmly on hers.

"Fine, why don't…" She started and cut off as horror spread across her face just before the whole car was light up. His head jerked around in time to see headlights, and the screeching of tires reached his ears. It was obvious to him already that they wouldn't stop due to the ice.

His two second reflection on the day ended as the headlights slammed into the side of his car. A scream from behind him, and the world went black again. Words echoed repeatedly through his slowly darkening mind over the sound of car horns, unintelligible yelling, and that incessant static. "This is not where your fate lies, t's not where your future lies..."

Prologue - End


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One **

**The Dreamer**

**Date: 3970 BBY**

The vaguest sense of being moved brought Logan out of the darkness that had enthralled him. Whoever it was should be told not to do that after an accident, especially as bad as his injuries surely were. He would hate to have them made worse, or even actually die, just because someone decided to play hero. There was already a complete lack of feeling; almost like he was numb everywhere, he could feel, but at the same time could not. He flexed the fingers of his right hand, or rather assumed he did, his mind had sent out the signal, but there was no way for him to tell if it was working.

His eyes were a blurry mess with a multitude of silhouettes appearing and disappearing before them. Something was trying to come through his ears, but it was like he had them plugged and all the sound was muffled. In his head the words were echoing again and again fate… fate… fate… fate…

The blurred figure which had been shaking him turned to look up at someone else. He moved his head to try to see what the figure was looking at, and the movement made his world go black again. When he regained consciousness he was in a bed. The first thing he noticed was that the sheets and blanket were extremely soft, hospital beds weren't usually like this. **'****Things are not looking good. I have to find out what happened after… after… after… what?' ** His mind was a wreck. He couldn't remember why he thought he should be in a hospital.

Eyes opened slowly to reveal a brightly lit yet odd looking hospital room. Odd was not exactly the correct terminology. The room's décor was nothing like any hospital he had ever seen. Hell it didn't even look like any building he had ever been in.

As his gaze spread across the room and fell onto a girl next to his bed. She was clearly sleeping, her head lay on both hands crossed beneath her face. She looked rather comical with her face scrunched up like… who? **'****Who did I think she was?' ** He questioned himself as he tried to pull the scattered pieces of an image together in his mind. Finally, the face of a woman took form, and he quickly decided he had attributed too many similarities to the two. A primary difference was hair color though obviously age factored in as well.

He closed his eyes to try to see the woman again. He wanted to see her, whoever she was. However, the only thing that came was a sense of fear and bright lights. His breath caught as his eyes flashed open. It was hard to bite back the fear that was making his hand tremble, yet he managed stay it.

A small shudder passed through his body as he tried to sit up in bed. Dizziness immediately over came him and he reached back to balance himself. Things seemed bigger in the room than they should have… perhaps he was dreaming. A strand of raven black hair fell into his face. Black? He was blonde… a hand quickly moved to try to follow the stray to its source, it couldn't possibly be his. What kind of hospital dyed the hair of their patients while they are unconscious?

**'****Something is not right here. This is very wrong.'** His hand… it was MUCH smaller than it should have been. So… was his arm, and his other hand and arm. They were also thinner. No muscle whatsoever could be seen on either. He was sure he had some before the wreck… wait, what wreck? He was sure he went to the gym at least three times a week… wait again, what gym? His mind was covered in a dense fog, and it felt like he if he kept trying to fumble his way through it he would trip and fall.

The most logical fact still held true here. Whatever all this was, he had to be dreaming… or maybe just dead. His glance turned toward the girl and then to the other side of the bed. If he was going to remove himself he would have to pull the blankets from the other side lest he wake her.

After pulling the blankets back and looking down an **'of course'**, echoed blandly through his head as his eyes rolled. His legs were also shorter. Yes… dreams… he was dreaming that he was a midget. He laughed silently to himself that he may be a dwarf… whatever that was. His feet landed on an icy white grey floor and he winced, **'****what do they keep it in here, fifty? '** He was already cold and he hadn't been out from under the blankets for more than a minute or two. The floor was another curiosity as it didn't appear to be any substance he had seen. Some form of metal perhaps?

He tried to take a step forward, only to have another dizzy spell hit him. As his balance was lost he fell back against the bed. At his previous height he would merely have fallen into a sitting position. This time he fell against it, clearly a downfall to his diminutive stature.

Where was he going anyways? There was nothing really in the room aside from the girl and her chair, the odd bed, two doors, a small chest, and what appeared to be an odd looking nightstand of sorts. Most things were made of that odd metal or seemed to be painted in an equally odd manner. Nothing looked familiar, but this was a dream who said it had to?

He had been lucky thus far, the girl had not awakened as of yet. When he fell against the bed and while moving off of it he hadn't made much of an impact. ** '****Well I guess not all things about this are bad.****I need to know more before waking her up.****_'_** No telling why she was there, and besides this was clearly a dream so he made the rules right? His only choice was one of the two doors.

Getting to the left door took longer than he was used to, not to mention he kept almost tripping. Another negative check to be added to the list, the tally was two too one. He stood there staring in frustration, **'****great no knob, no slide handle. How do I open this thing? ' **A small square with a button to the left of the door begged to be pushed. Was it instinct, or was it 'The Button Syndrome'?

Without a moment's pause the door whisked open into a hallway. It had been so fast he was startled, but recovered quickly. **'****Nice, auto doors'.**

He stood there trying to remember where he had seen an automatic door recently. The door of course closed itself making him push the button again. **'****Who makes a semi automatic door?'** Why not just make it stay open till he was through it? What if he was caught in between the door and the wall? Would it slice him in two? No… wait… would he have to push the button on the other side to close it if it didn't close itself?

A further study of the door was added to the slowly growing list of things to check out. His current objective however, was to get a look at himself which he could clearly not do in this room. He made a hasty escape into the hallway nearly tripping over his own feet, AGAIN! Strike three against his current height.

He righted himself just in time to stop from crashing into a passerby... a passerby that was wearing odd clothing. As a matter of fact all of the people in the hallway were dressed oddly. The older people were dressed in mostly brown to grey robes with some sort of cloth tunic and pants. The younger they got the more the outfit changed until there were some children dressed in an off white with brown boots and belts. The outfits were the same for both male and female. Most importantly though, not all of them were human; granted, some were human LOOKING.

A passing kid turned to look at him then went back about his business. **'Great, so I'm the size of a preteen.'**

The more pieces he had to this puzzle of a dream the sooner he would be able to put it together. It seemed like they would take forever to collect though. A female voice rang through his head, "each dream you have holds a specific meaning. Even the smallest of details could hold great significance." So what… he wanted to be short? "I even read somewhere that you have seven dreams a night". As far as he could recall, which was apparently not very far, he hardly ever remembered his dreams. Were all his them this vivid and full of life?

Without any time to explore the hallway and beyond, two figures stopped in front of him; both of which wore the brown robes that the adult passerby wore. His eyes locked onto the left figure… male, but he was… different. He appeared to be some form of monster man. Large dark red eyes and blue-green skin with some form of tentacles for what he could only assume was supposed to be hair.

The one on his right was female. She looked to be in her early thirties, with dark Hazel hair that fell just passed her shoulders, but what caught his attention was the reddish silk cloth that covered her eyes. It looked like some form of headband pulled down too far. Why would anyone cover their eyes like that? She didn't look like she could see through the thing at all.

"It appears the boy has awakened Kylar," the masked woman said in a rather soothing form of English.

" Yet my Padawan deems it fit to allow him to roam freely," the monster said with a brief sigh. His gaze had remained on the monster mostly, and had yet to see the thing blink. Creepy.

Had they called him boy? He brushed another raven lock from his face only to have it fall right back. Strike four, annoying hair. The word Padawan triggered a memory. However, the mental fog still kept him from latching onto anything substantial, so he let it slide away. He was looking up at them, the puzzlement surely upon his face.

"Are you alright boy?" The masked woman asked. He was looking at her rather intently, sizing her up if you would.

"Who…?" He began merely to cut himself off. His voice was not right either it had a higher pitch.

"I am Sylvestra, one of the masters of this temple. No one here will harm you here." The woman waited for his response. **'****Great, I've been taken to some crazy cult temple rather than a hospital.'** When he gave no reply she continued. "You are safe now come let us go back inside, yes?"

The door whisked open behind him… strange he'd had to push that button to get out. She made a slight shooing motion at the air in front of him with both hands as if to usher him back inside. It wasn't like he could fight back, not like this in any case, so he merely complied with their 'demands'.

When he was back inside the room the male behind her spoke again. "Hera! Wake up girl, your charge escaped." The monster man said in a relatively condescending tone. So what was he, a prisoner that he would escape and needed a guard? Perhaps they were underestimating him. After all they had called him 'boy', and were telling him he was 'safe'. He dreaded the thought of what he may see if he looked into a mirror. Boy was surely better than dwarf though, right?

The girl sat up groggily reflecting the face of a mid teen, her brown hair a ruffled mess on one side, and face red where it had lay on her arms for too long. Her hazel gaze moved towards the source of the voice. When her eyes locked onto the two 'masters' that stood behind him she bolted up and made a slight bow. A brief glare at him on the way up made his eyebrow cock.

**'****So she blames me for falling asleep on guard duty. There are always ways to keep yourself occupied and awake during such times.'** He thought, though he was unsure how he knew that.

"I am sorry Master Kylar; I will strive to do better next time." She said making another slight bow.

A male sigh behind him told Logan that the 'Master Kylar' was obviously used to things like this. A smirk crossed his face which he quickly hid when the girl noticed it. The hands, of what he guessed was the woman, lightly pushed him back toward the bed which he grudgingly climbed onto and turned around sitting down with feet dangling from the side.

He decided he was complying far too much with their 'demands'. He would have to show some resistance. After all, this was HIS dream and if he focused hard enough he should at least be able to make the monster disappear. The woman seemed caring enough, so she could stay, but the monster gave him the creeps with his no blinking eyes.

"Fayt, can you tell us how you came to be unconscious outside the temple?" That was odd… what had they called him?

"Fayt?" He said his tone clearly questioning. That higher pitched voice again… annoying.

The girl in the back chimed in with a chipper tone, "When I found you I tried to get your name out and you kept repeating Fayt. That's your name is it not?" She was rather smug for a girl who was so utterly wrong and confused.

A brief recollection of trying to move and numbness with cloudy figures flooded his mind. **'Must have been when I showed up.' **He recalled the word fate passing through his mind repeatedly. Had he been speaking at the time? A clear misunderstanding, but one he could deal with. Why should they know his real name? This was just a dream… with tentacle headed monster people.

He moved his small hand up to his forehead as if to sooth a light headache. A nod of his head and he assented to the name. "Yes," the 'victory' quite clear in the girl's voice as she gave out a slight giggle. The girl's monster master turned his unblinking gaze onto her. A light "meep" passed the girls lips and she quickly went still again before he turned back around. Hahaha she had gotten in trouble for it, he struggled to keep the smug look from crossing his face again. He failed.

The woman continued the interrogation. "Do you remember how you got outside the temple?" She asked again.

As slight shake of his head and he spoke in that annoying voice again. "No, I… I only remember bright lights and being hit." His hand moved up to his head once more. What was he doing before those lights? He remembered being angry, but for and at what?

Kylar whispered in a voice he barely caught. "The injuries were rather bad when we arrived at the scene." ** '****So he was one of the two figures I saw.'**

"Do you remember where you came from?" the woman asked. Why was she putting him though 20 questions like this? They were making his head hurt. That fog was swirling like crazy in his mind trying to turn him around and keep him lost.

"I… don't… remember." He said a tear falling down his cheek? Why was he crying? It was idiotic to cry at that, but he couldn't help it! Where had he come from? He could only remember small sections of who he was? That infernal fog was keeping him from remembering something he should clearly know. He knew this was a dream, but how did he know that? What made him so sure?

"I see," the monster man spoke up. "The head injury must have caused some degree of amnesia."

"I agree," the masked woman replied. What had she called herself? Sylvestra? "We have put out a bulletin that you have been found along with a holo of you. I'm sure your parents will turn up Fayt. Until then you may stay here," she had a motherly voice… and it was oddly soothing.

"Yes ma'am." He said nodding as the two moved to leave the room. The cuff of his shirt moved up with his hand to wipe the infernal tears from his eyes.

The pair paused at the door and Master Kylar turned to face the young girl, "Keep better watch on him this time, Hera." The girl meekly nodded in agreement, and the two left.

On their way out before the door closed he heard a snippet of their conversation. "He is quite clearly force sensitive Sylves," the man Kylar said and the door whisked closed. A swirl of the fog and he wondered what force sensitive meant.

His gaze moved back to the only other person in the room. The young girl was looking at him… suspiciously. Great… she was paranoid. "I have to go," he lied. She rolled her eyes and motioned to the other door in the room.

"The refresher's in there." She said and went silent watching him again. Who the heck called a restroom a refresher? Stupid dream. Though, actually, in most cases you did 'freshen up' in one.

He moved to the door then opened it with a push of another one of those buttons; a sense of relief flooded him. There it was, the object of his current desires, a mirror. He hastily closed the door behind him and moved to look at 'himself'. Astonishment crossed 'his' features in the mirror. There perched precariously on the edge of what he imagined was some form of sink was a boy. His age… looked to be between five and seven; long curly black hair just passed his shoulders, dark blue eyes, and well tanned or perhaps olive skin. He was dressed in the same off white cloth, brown boots and belt he had seen the children in the hallway wearing.

A brief thought flutter through the fog of his mind. **'This dream had better end before I have to go through puberty again.'**

**Space...**

**Authors Note**: And there we have chapter one. Such an edge of your seat thrill ride, no? Look forward to next time!

**_Reviews, Fav's, Follow's, and gifts of Darkside Cake will be rewarded with faster releases… probably. It has such a deliciously evil decadence to it. Light side cake is Meh most times, sorta bland in fact. _**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

**Reality is a Dream**

**Date: 3970 BBY**

It had been a little over a month since Fayt showed up in this bizarre place. He had since discovered the 'where' the dream was taking place. The reference to 'Jedi' had done it like someone had thrown a brick through that fog and hit him with it, a very heavy brick. This was a Star Wars dream, and a very vivid one at that. Not that the dawning had revealed much to him. After all, knowing you were somewhere, and knowing HOW you knew that, wasn't the same thing.

He had vague recollections of Jedi, and differing sentient species interacting in a movie… or was it a game… maybe a book? This revealed that the monster man from the first day was actually an alien man… figures.

He had managed to have the girl, Hera, retrieve him something to read, in what she called Galactic Basic. A lucky break, this Galactic Basic was English in writing as well. Of Course, since it was just a vivid dream that was only natural. The alien man and blind woman had stopped in more than once to 'check on him'. He decided early on that he was suspicious of the two.

Their visits had been to give him updates on the search for his parents, or that was their pretext rather. They had him do small tasks while they were there, which told them something. Though the 'what' he was unsure of.

Of particular note was the discovery of what the blind woman and alien man's species were. She was a 'Miralukan' and the man was a 'Nautolan'. So the woman saw with the force… somehow, and the man was amphibious. The woman had been rather astounded by his, as she said, 'ravenous' thirst for knowledge; as well as the ability to read with the obvious detriment of his amnesia. The 'books' he had been reading on the 'datapad' he had been forced to explain. The two were obviously intrigued.

"Why do you read so often Fayt?" The Miralukan, Sylvestra asked him. He had found out both her first and last name Sylvestra Mir. Another discovery had been that people said Jedi and then the person's last name. He assumed it was a form of respect like calling someone Miss or Mister. Though in this case, it only applied to Jedi.

This was discovered by one of the groups that had come to 'pick up their lost child'. Most had left sadly after discovering he wasn't theirs. There had been two couples who offered to adopt him until his parents turned up, but they were turned away. The last person who had come was arrested, but for what he could only guess at.

Within the first week he had realized how… childish his mannerisms had become. Perhaps a side effect of his age reversal in the dream. Clair would say it was his attempt to relive his younger days or some such. But... who was Clair? He hit on the image of a woman before that fog swirled back in.

"I enjoy reading Jedi Mir." He said and quickly went back to reading the datapad to avoid her questioning gaze. He was sure of her next question before it ever left her mouth.

"So you enjoy reading things like 'A Guide to the Worlds of the Republic' then." He tried to avoid her 'gaze', but he could FEEL it over the top of his datapad. A quick glance affirmed his suspicions. The woman wore a slight smile on her face.

"Yes Jedi Mir, and books on History, Biological life, Galactic languages, Galactic Polit-" he was cut off by a slight laugh and wave of her hand for him to stop. His face turned a bit red which he tried to hide with the datapad. He had begun to ramble.

"They just seem a bit odd for a child of your age is all," she said with the smirk remaining on her face. Reading her facial features without the ability to see her eyes had taken a while. That is, if Miralukan's even had eyes under those masks. He had realized just how much you actually interpreted from a person based on reading their eyes.

The raven haired 'boy' bit back the urge to say his 'apparent age', and instead – "I just… like these books Jedi Mir." They were relatively enjoyable, though he would have preferred to see what type of fiction the dream held for him. A brief image of a bookshelf lined hallways flashed through his vision when he blinked; however, when he tried to see it again by closing his eyes it was already gone.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, and Fayt glancing back down to what he was reading, the Miralukan woman spoke again. "Fayt, I was thinking of putting you in one of the Initiate clans here at the enclave." His eyes quickly left the book he was reading on the datapad alert like a dog perking his ears. He recalled these clans as he had seen a few of them during his stay, even sat in on a few of their classes at the behest of Jedi Kylar and Jedi Mir.

This meant only one thing. They had apparently sensed what was called 'the force' in him, and wanted him to train in its use. The fog started to clear a bit, but merely swirled harder and blanketed anything he was about to hit upon. "Really Miss Mir?" He lapsed into his original way of addressing people. The joy that spread through him was unmaskable in his voice, which only made her smile more.

"Indeed," she said a slight nod of her head. The door whisked open and Jedi Kylar stepped in. "Sylves, we have been summoned to the council. Their decision is to be handed down today." The Nautolan spoke then turned his head to face the boy. A slight nod and Fayt still smiling did the same. The man didn't blink, a species trait he had also gotten used to.

"Very well," Jedi Mir said before moving to her feet and then to the door. "I will return later Fayt to speak again on this matter," and with that the two left. He remembered the council… he had met them very briefly about ten days into his stay. They asked him questions of which he could not answer. Some were sympathetic, others cautious. There had been an annoying feeling in his head the whole time, but that disappeared when he was dismissed and left the room.

In his mind, the thought that the two may be going to speak to the council of him didn't leave for the remainder of that day; the day which took FAR too long. It had been before noon, perhaps around 10:30, when Jedi Mir came to speak to him.

That night he'd had a dream; it was a typical dream, nothing of any real import that he could recall as he lay there the next morning. The problem was that he had the dream at all. The question rolled around in his mind as he stared up at the white-grey ceiling. **'How can I have a dream inside of another dream? How is that possible?'**

It was at that point he realized that he had to find a way to wake up… and soon.

His previous attempts to do so by pain and thinking really hard that he was in a dream did nothing. Nor had any form of shock, and he wasn't about to try the death wakes you up routine. He had to take into account the sheer amount of time he had been in this dream as well. How long do dreams really last? Could you be in one for months or years, but then wake up to find that only seconds had passed? Mere snippets were all that would be left to be forgotten within a few minutes or an hour.

Could this be something more? Something aside from a dream, but if it wasn't a dream… then what could it be?

A whisk at the door alerted him to someone's entrance, and since he had already been awake he sat up in bed letting the blankets pool around his childish form. By this time he was used to the body he seemed to inhabit here, as well as all that came with it. This included the manner and tone which adults spoke to him. At first they thought that speaking near him like he was some inattentive child was fine. Until he asked Jedi Master Mir a few questions from some of her conversations with Jedi Master Kylar.

She had not liked the implications apparently, though she had answered the questions to some degree. Since that time fewer and fewer adults had spoken around him without regard to his presence. "Ahh you are awake then Fayt," a Female Twi'Lek stood at the door adorned in sold light grey robes a smile on her face.

"I have been sent to bring you to your clan. You will be studying with them starting today." The smile never left the woman's face. When he first saw a Twi'Lek he had wanted to pull one of those 'Lekku'… it was that human curiosity acting up again. The woman's smile had been a motherly one he realized while getting dressed. The same outfit made up his whole wardrobe so it wasn't exactly a difficult choice to make.

His stomach was aflutter. This was something to be happy about, right? He would learn to use the force as he had seen… somewhere… wherever he had come from. Many emotions passed through him as he turned to follow the female Twi'Lek out and to his new home.

Joy, small flutters of fear, an odd pang of sadness, and perhaps even the odd bit of confusion passed through him as he walked the dimly lit hallways behind the yellow skinned alien. However, the most dominant of all emotions sent the slight shivers up his spine while clamming up his hands, anticipation for what was to come.

**- !_! -PAGE BREAK- !_! -**

He was surrounded by children, given… that should have been a no brainer since he was a 'child' himself, but it was still rather annoying. Fayt had been placed into a clan five days ago and all of the kids had been happy to see him, apparently they hadn't been a full clan until he'd arrived. They were all between the ages of four and forty three. Some of the alien races grew and matured much slower, or so he had read, so they were over 30 and still considered children, therefore Initates.

Being in the clan was a new experience for him. They all shared a sleeping quarters, ate at the same time, exercised together, went to the same classes, and did… well… pretty much everything as a group. It was oddly militaristic, but not uncomfortable. Their handler, the Twi'lek that had led him here, was very caring, and had an experienced and watchful eye. The woman gave him a nostalgic feeling he could not quite place due to the fog of his mind.

The classes were fun at times, but could be very dull when they meshed with things he already knew. The meditation sessions were… not what he was expecting. Of course, once again, Fayt was surrounded by children, and they were still learning to be still, be patient, be more than would be expected of normal children where he came from… wherever that was. Five times a day also seemed a bit excessive, but perhaps it was to help the children think before acting, or empty their minds of unnecessary things, or be CALM. If the later was the case it wasn't doing a good job of things just yet.

While Visa, their handler, wasn't paying attention to him directly, Fayt took the chance to look around the small, and currently quiet, meditation room. By this time he knew the names, races, and some portion of who the other members of his clan were. While there was little down time, it did not mean there was none at all. He was something new to the other nine members, so they tended to swarm around and talk incessantly… for the most part. As with everything however, there were exceptions. Two of the members were rather shy; a Nikto subspecies with horns protruding at various locations of his head named Dali'lo, and a Quarren girl named Vemian… the mouth tentacles were… rather frightening truth be told. Was it right to be scared of a child who looked at you like any other child would?

Then, finally, there was a closed up and depressed shell that had been taken in three months before Fayt arrived. The boy was old enough to remember his family, but still young enough to be accepted by the Order when it was discovered that he was force sensitive. He was a Hoopan… a Hapin… a Hapan… or something of the like; so far Fayt hadn't learned much about the subspecies of Humans that permeated the galaxy. The boys name was Vael'ro Min.

These were the three he looked at, and then away from when Handler Visa turned his direction once more. He was supposed to be meditating, not looking around at his clan members. Lose himself in the inner recesses of his mind and let go of the world around him. Such a thing was easier said, repeatedly by their Twi'lek watcher, than done. Fayt's problem ran more along the lines of the many thoughts that came bubbling to the surface while he was supposed to be meditating. So, though he gave off the appearance of meditating, the breathing, the fancy position, the closed eyes, he wasn't actually very deep into his own head.

If he tried to delve too far in, then that fog would swirl around and attempt to consume him. He may become lost in his own mind… perhaps he was exaggerating things a bit, but that was what it felt like in any case. His left eye popped open to see Visa staring at him with a stern look on her face. It quickly snapped shut and he went back to what he was supposed to be TRYING to do. A light sigh escaped his lips before he tried to clear his mind again, he hated the meditation times.

space...

Authors Note: Another day another chapter released. Hope you liked it, this one had some new material mixed in there at the end after the page break. I feel like I should show some more of Fayt's times before the Mandalorian Wars really begin for the Republic. So there will be chapters and extended scenes and the like scattered throughout. I may even add in flash backs and stuff at later chapters.

**_Reviews, Fav's, Follow's, and gifts of Darkside Cake will be rewarded with faster releases… probably. It has such a deliciously evil decadence to it. Light side cake is Meh most times, sorta bland in fact. _**


	4. Chapter Three

**Authors Note**: Another day another chapter... Well... it was delayed due to me being an idiot... but you don't need to know that.

**Chapter Three**

**Fated Meetings**

**Date: 3967 BBY**

Sylves watched the class from her perch on a balcony at the Temple. She had recently returned from a mission in the outer rim worlds that bordered Republic Space. A few Refugee's had made it to the temple and spoke of a conquering army of Mandalorian's growing ever closer. The council was debating the validity of such a claim. She had merely been one of the Jedi masters and knights dispatched to see what was going on. With her report given to the council she had been dismissed.

Though the revelations she had gained had been disturbing she was not going to allow them to affect her. Instead she was watching the boy, Fayt's progress. It had been just over three years since he turned up in that dark alley, yet he had excelled to the top of his clan in nearly every class. He would soon get a real training sword and learn to fight with it. However, he had already proven himself in hand to hand against his peers as well as some of his immediate elders. A few of the moves he used were noted and certain masters came to watch him every time.

"Watching the boy again, Sylves?" the voice of a master she knew well echoed from behind her.

"He intrigues me to no end Dorak, and I gain great enjoyment in watching him grow." She had seen him during her report. Here on one of his visits from the Dantooine Enclave. He had brought the Padawan he was training at the time. A young girl, and if Sylves recalled correctly she should be nearly twenty. She was a rare case, a Padawan that had been passed from one master to the next while she drank up knowledge. An interesting girl… Sylvestra wanted to introduce Fayt to the girl at least once. Hopefully, that would occur this day.

"Your, interest has been the topic of conversation in the council chambers many a time. No less today when you proposed to take the boy off world to a crystal cave." The man's gaze moved from the boy as did hers and their 'eyes' locked. "Your request is allowed. Your arguments… held credence, though I fear it may trigger further such requests. I had hoped to question the boy as I usually do. He is an enigma to many of us. Wisdom beyond his years and an affinity to the force that is frightfully stronger than a great many I have seen in my life time."

"Yet your current padawan seems to be the strongest in recent history. She already matches knights in her ability. The boy that is always with her, her virtual shadow, also shows great promise and ability. " She paused and looked back at the class below. "I fear that something is going to happen soon Dorak. I feel that… a darkness is coming; that so many strong in the force should appear at the same time."

"The boy's appearance still has many Masters on edge after three years Sylves. Such a powerful swirling of both dark and light force energies so close to the Temple. Many are still against you taking the boy away from their ever watchful eyes. Vrook is highly opposed and is vehemently defending his position to keep the boy here as we speak."

She nodded in ascent to the comment and the man turned to leave. "We will be leaving tomorrow Dorak," she said then heard the man pause for a few moments as if to speak to her once again. However, he merely started walking again. She was going to get Fayt off world before that the old tyrant convinced enough people to keep the boy on world until he was Vandar's age.

**- !_! -PAGE BREAK- !_! -**

The next day Sylves had personally gone to wake the raven haired Initiate. Fayt was beyond elated to hear the news, and seeing his joy she couldn't help but feel it as well. He had probably heard whispers by then of what was to come. Fayt had passed all the previous tests set before him as if they were the simplest of things. He had drawn a fellow clan initiate out of his silent shell, and was a leader amongst his small group; the children looked up to him. Their Handler even told of how the children would at times go to the other boy for advice on curriculum rather than her.

The construction of his own lightsaber was the next step; one that a child such as him should be doing in the safety of the Temple, the academy, or the Enclave on Dantooine. Even she agreed with that, however, there was a pull that told her to take him to a world she knew of. A crystal cave she had been to in the past. It was the guidance of the force, Sylvestra was sure of that. She had 'fought' hard to gain the right to take the boy, and she had no intention of letting that slip by.

The raven haired child reached up and brushed some of that hair from his face while pulling on his boots. She was going to clear her throat when he spoke. "I am almost ready Master Mir." The boy said as he turned to face her, that smile still on his face. She could not help but return it and give a slight nod. His mood always seemed to affect those around him.

Her mind wandered off as she contemplated this fact. It was one of the conversations that surrounded the boy, and one of the topics certain Masters 'feared'. For should the boy fall, how would this effect those closest to him?

"ter Mir… Master Mir?" Fayt stood before her with a quizzical look on his face. She must have been to engrossed in her own thoughts. She had not noticed he was ready, nor how long he had been there… let alone speaking to her.

"Very well then, let us depart." She said and used the force to push the button that opened the door. She had liked to astonish the boy when he first arrived in that way. The fun died shortly after he discovered how she was doing it, a pity.

Their trip through the halls of the Academy moved them past many student, teachers, knights, and masters. Some stopped to speak briefly wishing the boy the best and that the force be with them both.

One Jedi Master however, had other ideas. She openly stopped the two of them in the hallway. Sylves could feel what was coming and wondered how the woman could think this was the best of times. Her other staunch enemy when it came to the boy, "Ahh, Atris you have come to see us off then?" She was cordial about it.

"No, I have come to try once more to get you to see sense." The Miralukan's force gaze glanced down to Fayt. The boy was rubbing his temple in thought. He had once told her that did so when 'a memory was triggered' in his head. How the encounter with the white haired woman could do such a thing she was unsure. "Why is it that you cannot see that this mission is folly? You seek to change a pivotal facet of the Jedi way. You would rather take the boy to some outer rim world to seek a crystal than have him speak with Dorak and be given one."

"As I stated to the High Council, I have every intention of letting the boy speak with Dorak upon our return so that he may continue in the same manner as any other Initiate. The force is at work in this action I take. I am being led along with Fayt to the –" the boy beside her wobbled on his feet slightly and her hand reached out to steady him. Atris's eyes locked onto this and was about to speak; however, Sylvestra did not give her the chance. "If you will excuse us Master Atris, we have to get to the Shuttle that will take us to my ship before it departs."

She could hear Atris speaking behind them, but ignored it. "Are you alright, Fayt? You seemed to be a bit off balance back there," she wanted to know. If the boy was unwell then she would delay their departure even if she did not wish to. The boy's health took priority for her, regardless of the feeling that was leading her.

"Sorry, Master Mir." He began and shook his head a bit, the raven hair waving around his head as his hand settled on his face. "I was just fighting the fog in my head and got dizzy from it." Yes, the boy had told her about the memory inhibiting 'fog'. Perhaps it was the amnesia and he had just given it a characteristic… or perhaps it was something more. She had found nothing in her search thus far for an answer, and the council 'did not like the implications'.

"What were you trying to remember?" She had tried to work with him on his memories before to no avail.

"I… feel as if I have seen Master Atris before… somewhere." The boy had perhaps tried too hard to delve into his own mind.

"Perhaps it was near the archives," She responded as they continued forward at a sedated pace.

"No… this was the first time I have met her. It was… something else Master Mir." A puzzling development, but not one the boy seemed able to wrap his mind around.

With the small 'conversation' Atris had had with the two of them, and the lingering after effects on her current charge, it took longer than anticipated to reach their destination. She had hoped to surprise the boy with a meeting. However, things were not to go her way, yet again.

As they walked through a final door Fayt stopped dead in his tracks. He wobbled slightly on his feet then stood straight up cerulean eyes wide as fear spread across his facial features. She hastily looked around trying to find its source, but snapped back to him when words began to tumbled from the boy's mouth.

"The bringer of the Light and Dark… As the double edged sword ascends to fame and glory, light is shed across the darkening galaxy. When the hero returns a tyrant the sword falls allowing the Darkness to consume the light." The boy fell against her and she hastily steadied him. Sylvestra's arms kept him aloft for the next few moments until he 'woke' from the stupor he appeared to be in.

Her mental gaze immediately moved to the teenage girl talking heatedly to a boy of similar age by the large door across the way. The very two that she had wished to introduce Fayt too, Re'vira and Alek. The boy's words rang like an enormous bell in her head. A struggle immediately erupted inside of her on whether to inform the High Council of this, or keep it to herself.

Would they brush it off as a mere rambling? It was most likely. Many of the high Council thought Re'vira could do no wrong. Most of Fayt's 'faults' were shared by Re'vira, and yet the two of them were looked at in such different forms that it was like cold and hot. The High Councils prejudices were one of the many things she had found she disliked about them.

The child's voice pulled her back to reality, "Master Mir?" A slight tug on her sleeve and she glanced down at him with a smile. All sense of fear or that anything had happened at all was gone from the boy. It wasn't a force vision… perhaps something less… or something more.

"Let us continue, Fayt. The shuttle is to depart soon," she said before pulling him along gently beside her. The meeting between the three would have to wait for another day. She decided that it was most assuredly for the best to keep Fayt from the pair for now.


End file.
